Nuevo atardecer
by Luna Novoa
Summary: Después de un día normal, una simple humana despierta en Equestria siendo un pony, es enviada a la cuidad de Canterlot donde la Princesa Celestia le explica su situación, le da la posibilidad de volver pero ella decide quedarse. Ahora debe inciar una vida normal en Ponyville, sin saber el secreto que hay detrás de su origen, el cual, en su dado momento, será revelado...
1. De un mundo a otro

**Capítulo uno: De un mundo a otro.**

Salí de la escuela, llegué a mi casa y me dispuse a "hacer mis tareas" lo que en realidad suponía ponerme frente al computador a ver "My Little Pony: Friendship is magic", además de chatear con amigos.

Después de ver algunos capítulos de MLP, hacer un poco de mis tareas y quedarme hasta las once chateando, decidí que era hora de ir a dormir.

Dormí, dormí, dormí y seguí durmiendo, sin ninguna interrumpción, me despierto(Y no gracias a mi despertador), veo a mi alrededor para averiguar qué está pasando, por qué no sonó el despertador...

Observo y mi tranquilidad es interrumpida: no estoy en mi casa, no estoy en mi cuarto, intento levantarme y me caigo, no puedo caminar. Veo hacia el suelo para saber qué pasa con mis piernas, pero no veo piernas, lo único que veo son cuatro patas cubiertas de pelaje color rojo, veo mi torso: más pelaje de color rojo, no hay ningún espejo cerca así que no sé en qué situación se encuentre mi rostro, me levanto como puedo usando esas cuatro patas, me dirijo a la ventana, veo lo que hay afuera... ¿Eso... Eso es...? No, no lo es, vamos, no puede ser.

Al parecer lo que hay enfrente de mí es nada más y nada menos que Sugarcube Corner, señoras y señores.

Observo hacia los lados, ¿las calles de Ponyville, realmente es eso lo que veo?

Sigo caminando por la habitación, no sé si esta es la casa de alguien, no sé cómo llegué aquí, ni siquiera sé si esto es real, no quiero sacar conclusiones muy pronto.

Por la vista desde la ventana me doy cuenta de que estoy en un segundo piso, considero el ir escaleras abajo, no puedo dominar este cuerpo, podría caerme y morir. Decido intentar aprender a usar estas patas, estoy en una habitación un poco grande, así que tengo libertad de caminar en un buen espacio, incluso considero el caminar en dos patas, lo intenté pero no pude mantenerme así durante mucho tiempo.

Pasé aproximadamente una hora intentado caminar correctamente, llegó un momento en el que decidí que podía caminar lo suficiente bien como para intentar bajar. Dicho y hecho: no me tomó mucho bajar las escaleras, tampoco fue muy difícil, ya que lo hice pegada a la pared. Una vez abajo inspeccioné de mejor manera la casa y pude confirmar algo que era bastante obvio: me encontraba sola.

La casa se veía como nueva, no, no me refiero a limpia y ordenada, realmente era como nueva, unos pocos muebles, la pintura no era muy buena y, lo peor, que no había nada de comida en los estantes. En ese momento, moría de hambre, ya que(Según mis cálculos), debería ser como la una de la tarde.

Subí de nuevo a la habitación, noté que había un pequeño cofre en un estante, lo abrí como pude y vi que dentro tenía algunos bits, bueno, no "algunos", bastantes diría yo, habrían como unas treinta monedas ahí. No sé mucho sobre la economía de Equestria pero creo que debería... Ah, vamos, ya estoy hablando como si enserio estuviera aquí, debería despertar ya... Aunque, pensándolo bien... No me gustaría despertar con hambre, mejor busco algo de comer.

Tomo los bits y me dirijo a Sugarcube Corner, ahí encontré lo primero que esperaba encontrar: a Pinkie Pie.

-Hey, ¿tú eres nueva en el pueblo?- me dijo el pony saltarín con algo de sorpresa.

-Umm, algo así-, decidí no soltar muchas palabras, no por ahora.

-Ohh, bueno, ¿qué se te ofrece?- preguntaba con bastante interés, como si enserio fuese algo taaan importante.

-Pues... Tengo hambre, ¿qué me recomiendas?- dije intentando iniciar una conversación, y de paso aprender un poco sobre la dieta de este lugar, maté dos pájaros de un tiro, además de ganarme el desayuno, creo que maté tres de un tiro.

-Como eres nueva, creo que es la primera vez que estás aquí en Sugarcube Corner, así que te recomiendo los cupcakes, son muy ricos, seguro que te van a gustar- dijo ella con esa velocidad y tono hiperactivo de siempre.

-Entonces te haré caso, llevaré dos- aún intentaba iniciar una conversación, pero sin hablar demasiado.

-¿Dos? Está bien, en un momento regreso con ellos- me dijo el pony rosado mientras se dirigía al interior de la tienda, me sorprendió que no me hubiese preguntado si los quería de tal sabor o algo por el estilo, decidí simplemente esperarla.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que ella llegara saltando, mientras sostenía una bolsa de papel en su boca.

-Aquí está, serían 10 monedas por los dos- dijo, le pagué y estaba por retirarme cuando me habló de nuevo.

-Espero verte de nuevo- dijo ella, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lo mismo digo- respondí, -por cierto, ¿cuál era tu nombre?-, hice esa pregunta por simple lógica, ella no podía enterarse de que ya sabía su nombre.

-Pinkie, Pinkie Pie- respondió mientras guardaba las monedas.

-Bueno, pues ha sido un gusto, hasta pronto Pinkie-, fue lo último que dije antes de salir de ahí, caminé discretamente, de manera que ningún pony notara mi existencia, luego entré de nuevo a "mi casa".

Subí de nuevo a la habitación, me eché en la cama a pensar qué hacer, en eso estaba cuando tocaron a la puerta, bajé a atender: guardias de la Princesa Celestia aguardaban a que saliera.

En ese momento muchas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza, terror, o a la vez tranquilidad, también pensé que mi sueño iba demasiado lejos, aunque... Si era sólo un sueño no tenía nada que temer, esperé a que alguno de ellos tomara la palabra.

-Señorita, la Princesa la llama urgentemente, necesitamos que venga con nosotros-, el tono de su voz no representaba amenaza alguna, así que me calmé y decidí cooperar.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué debo hacer?

-Debe tomar el tren hacia Canterlot, para ello le acompañaremos nosotros.

-Está bien...- no sabía que decir, por suerte me interrumpió.

-Debe estar en la estación del tren hoy a las ocho, nos veremos ahí.

-Seguro que sí, ¿y se podría saber para qué me llama la Princesa?

-No nos dieron información acerca de eso, tan sólo nos ordenaron hacer lo que hicimos, si nos disculpa tenemos que retirarnos.

-Está bien, ¿a las ocho dijo?

-Sí, a las ocho, hasta entonces-. Eso fue lo último que dijo, después se fueron los tres, entré de nuevo a la casa.

-Muy bien, ¿en qué lío te has metido?- Hablaba conmigo misma mientras me dirigía a la cocina para comer los cupcakes. Ha-ha, comiendo cupcakes de Sugarcube Corner, sientan envidia, Bronies.

Definitivamente deliciosos, Pinkie tenía razón, me gustaron, no, no me gustaron, me encantaron. Tengo que felicitar personalmente a los Cake o a quién los haya hecho, me alegra haberme quitado el hambre con eso.

Después de comer consideré la idea de felicitar a los creadores de tal delicia, además de que debía enterarme de la hora en algún lado, decidí ir con el pretexto de lo deliciosos que eran los cupcakes, para felicitar a quien los hubiese hecho, y de paso pedirle la hora a Pinkie, o quizás comprar más, haciendo cuentas: si por dos de ellos había pagado 10 monedas, eso significa que me queda dinero como para cuatro más, no creo que vaya a comer tantos.

Salí de la casa aproximadamente a las tres o cuatro de la tarde, entré a Sugarcube Corner, de nuevo sólo vi a Pinkie Pie.

-Hey, que gusto verte de nuevo- me dijo aquella pony mientras se dirigía hacia mi.

-Lo mismo digo, venía para decirte algo sobre los cupcakes...

-Oh, no, ¿no te gustaron? ¿Qué tenían de mal?- su cara pasó de ser una sonrisa a un gesto de preocupación.

-Para nada, todo lo contrario, me encantaron, deliciosos. De hecho venía para preguntar quién los hizo- al parecer si logré tranquilizarla.

-Pues los cupcakes los hice yo, pero la receta es de los Cake.

-Entonces creo que debo felicitarlos a los tres, me gustaría felicitar personalmente al señor la señora Cake, claro, si es que se puede- esperaba no estar cometiendo alguna incoherencia al pedir eso.

-Por supuesto que se puede, creo que están en la cocina, espera a que los llame y podrás felicitarlos, seguro que les dará gusto conocer a alguien nuevo, y que a ese alguien le haya gustado alguna de sus recetas- reí un poco al ver la hiperactividad de la pony rosada.

-Claro Pinkie, yo espero.

Mientras esperaba me di cuenta de algo: estaba hablando con Pinkie Pie, LA Pinkie Pie, eso era increíble, aunque aún no descartaba la teoría de que fuera todo un sueño, en caso de que lo fuera, sería algo lindo de contar al día siguiente.

-Bueno, ella es la pony de la que les conté- Pinkie atravesó la puerta al lado del señor y la señora Cake.

-Muy buenas tardes, señores Cake-, traté de portarme lo más educada posible, ya que ellos técnicamente eran adultos y yo tan sólo tengo 16.

-Buenas tardes señorita, Pinkie nos dijo que tenías un comentario que hacernos sobre una de nuestras recetas- el señor Cake fue el primero en hablar, parecía contento con la visita.

-Efectivamente, esta fue la primera vez que pisaba Sugarcube Corner, así que le pedí recomendaciones a Pinkie, quien me habló de los cupcakes y decidí llevarlos.

-Ah, ya veo, los cupcakes...- nuevamente el señor Cake se aventura a hablar.

-Simplemente deliciosos- sentencié al tiempo que sonreía-, probablemente la mejor cosa que haya probado en la vida, quise felicitarlos por ello.

-Oh, nos alegra tanto que te hayan gustado, ponemos todo el esfuerzo que podemos en nuestras recetas, buscando resultados como estos- esta vez era la señora Cake.

-Seguro que los encuentran seguido.

-Bueno, gracias por el comentario, tenemos mucho trabajo así que temo que tenemos que retirarnos, te dejamos con Pinkie- dijo la señora Cake mientras ambos salían del lugar.

-Pinkie, ¿podrías decirme qué hora es?

-Seguro... Son las 5:30. ¿Por qué? ¿Irás a algún lado? ¿Quieres que te muestre el pueblo? Oh, por cierto, aún no te he dado tu fiesta de bienvenida.

-¿Fiesta de bienvenida?- Como si no supiera que es ilegal no hacer una de esas.

-Por supuesto, yo le hago una fiesta de bienvenida a todos cuando son nuevos en el pueblo -Decía la pony rosada.

-Ah, comprendo... Será luego, hoy tengo planes.

-¿Luego? Umm...- Hacía un gesto que no logré comprender bien, no sé si se estaba organizando o esa cara era de decepción.

-Mañana mismo si quieres, pero no hoy -Intentaba no herirla.

-¿Mañana? Perfecto, y no te preocupes por buscar dónde está la fiesta, que la fiesta te buscará a ti.

-Seguro que sí, gracias otra vez -Dije desde la puerta del lugar-.

Al salir me dirigí de nuevo a la casa, donde esperaría hasta que dieran las ocho... O a menos eso pensaba, cambié de opinión muy pronto: decidí recorrer Ponyville.

Salí de la casa, dirigiéndome a la paza principal donde seguro encontraría a otros ponies, y vería los negocios de este lugar. Sí, tuve una buena idea.

Pasé frente a la biblioteca, sabía quién era la dueña del lugar, pero no quise tener contacto con nadie hasta que no supiera qué hago aquí. Pasé frente a una casa, luego otra y después otra cuando empezé a escuchar ruido... Música, a un volumen impresionante, llegué a la casa de donde provenía, luces de colores se veían a través de las ventanas, "creo que sé quién vive aquí", pensé para mis adentros.

Seguí caminando, entré a una tenda, era como un pequeño bazar: tenían de todo. Decidí ver qué clase de objetos vendían, hasta que vi algo a lo lejos, un... Un espejo. Me dirigí hacia él y lo que vi me sorprendió enserio: yo era... Era un pony(Nah, ¿enserio?), de color rojo, con la melena en dos tonos de azúl. Retrocedí asustada al ver mi reflejo, tumbé un par de cosas en algunos estantes, por suerte no había nadie cerca, recogí todo y salí del lugar.

Fui directamente a la casa, subí lo más rápido que pude y me encerré en la habitación, respiro entrecortado, ya me había acostumbrado a la idea de ser un pony, pero creo que verlo con mis propios ojos es distinto.

Paso un casco frente a mi cara y lo miro aterrada, miro como si quisiera ver algo muy pequeño que está ahí, con curiosidad pero a la vez miedo.

Salgo de la casa, como si hubiese algo ahí dentro que pudiera atacarme, miré de reojo la entrada a Sugarcube Corner, el reloj marcaba las 7:30, decidí empezar a caminar hacia la estación del tren.

Así lo hice, llegué a una hora adecuada y en unos minutos me dirigía hacia Canterlot.


	2. Despertando en Canterlot

**CAPÍTULO DOS: DESPERTANDO EN CANTERLOT.**

**Notas de autor: aclaro que este es mi primer fic, no es la primera historia que escribo, pero es el primer Fanfic que hago con personajes no propios, así que quizás no pueda desarrollar bien algunas cosas como la actitud de los personajes, o ciertas situaciones, de cualquier modo haré lo mejor que pueda y espero que no pierdan el interés en la historia, sin más que decir, empezamos.**

_Desperté aún en el tren, aproximadamente a las cinco o seis de la mañana, el Sol apenas salía y al parecer estábamos por llegar._

-Buenos días señorita- Me djo el único de los guardias que estaba despierto.

-Buenos días, ¿cuánto falta para llegar?- el guardia rió un poco al escuchar la pregunta, supongo que lo asoció al típico "¿Ya llegamos?", pero igual respondió mi pregunta.

-No se preocupe, llegaremos en unos 30 minutos, mientras tanto puede disfrutar del paisaje que aún es hermoso.

Miré por la ventana para confirmar sus palabras -Claro que lo es- dije sonriendo.

-¿Gusta algo de café mientras llegamos?- Dijo aquel potro al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento.

-No vendría mal, muchas gracias- Volví a ver por la ventana.

-En un momento regreso con él, con permiso.

-Propio- Respondí, en ese momento salió del vagón para dirigirse al de la derecha, me volví a ver a través de la ventana.

Siempre me gustó observar el camino durante los viajes, y efectivamente el paisaje era hermoso, aún más con los primeros rayos de Sol de la mañana.

-Ya está señorita- dijo el guardia mientras me ofrecía una taza de café la cual tomé, al tiempo que le daba la espalda a la ventana.

-Gracias- dije mientras le daba un par de sorbos al café.

-Permítame hacerle compañía, es de mala educación dejar sola a una dama- dijo mientras se sentaba un poco más cerca.

- Po... Por supuesto que si... Muchas gracias- dije mientras bajaba la cara para tomar más café.

-Linda la vista, ¿no? - dijo él mientras miraba el paisaje detrás de mí.

-Vaya que sí- Dije mientras me volteaba para ver.

Pasamos el rato hablando de distintas cosas, hice más preguntas yo que él, además... No tendría demasiado que responderle, no llevo ni 24 horas aquí. Le pregunté mucho sobre su trabajo en el castillo, cómo era trabajar con las Princesas, él respondió todo, y con un gran sentido del humor.

_Llegando a Canterlot, al salir del tren._

-Muy bien pasajeros, hemos llegado a Canterlot- Se escuchaba la voz del chofer.

-Bueno, estamos aquí- Sentenció uno de los guardias, el cual llevaba unos minutos despierto.

-Vaya viaje, esto es cansado- Dijo el otro, quien apenas despertaba.

-Bueno señorita, venga con nosotros- Dijo el último de ellos, quien me estuvo acompañando los últimos minutos -Una vez fuera le diremos qué hacer.

-Por supuesto, yo los sigo- Dije mientras salía del tren.

Una vez afuera los guardias me indicaron que los siguiera por cierto camino, eso hice. Después llegamos a lo que, supongo, era la versión Equestriana de un hotel: varios cuartos, con recepción y esas cosas, además bastante bonito.

Nos quedamos en una especie de sala de estar, mientras me indicaban lo que debía hacer, y el asunto quedó así: tenía todo el día para recorrer Canterlot y al día siguiente sería la visita a la Princesa Celestia, fui al cuarto que me correspondía, los guardias me mostraron el lugar, me dejaron sola como a las 10 de la mañana.

-Chicos adelántense, me quedo un poco más- Dijo el potro con el cual hablé en el tren.

Los otros asintieron y se fueron.

-Señorita... ¿Consideró ya la idea de recorer la ciudad?- Preguntó él una vez solos.

-Justamente en eso pensaba, es una buena idea, creo que lo haré.

-Bueno, quería preguntarle...- Decía un tanto nervioso- ¿Le molesta que le muestre yo la ciudad?

Reí un poco- Por supuesto que no, sería un placer. Quiero conocer la ciudad y nada mejor que un citadino para mostrármela- Dije mientras miraba por la ventana del lugar.

-Perfecto, muchas gracias por aceptar, ¿gusta bajar a desayunar?- Dijo mientras se aceraba a la puerta.

-No de las gracias. Y por supuesto que sí, me encantaría.

Minutos después estaba en un restaurante cercano, me preguntaba si la comida de ponies sería agradable. Quizás lo era, quizás no, mal momento para no haber probado esta comida antes, sería la primera vez que comía algo así, esperaba que mi reacción fuera buena.

Después de haber desayunado pasé parte de la tarde con el guardia de la Princesa, el cual me mostró los lugares más emblemáticos de la ciudad, he de admitir que era todo hermoso, quizás la mejor cuidad que haya visto. Tenían de todo, puede que la ciudad no sea demasiado grande pero tiene mucho para mostrar, fue un buen paseo. Continué sola después de las 5 PM, ya que mi acompañante debía cumplir con sus tareas.

Estando sola fui a lugares un poco más casuales, visité parques y tiendas, comí algo en cierta repostería y seguí adelante, me quedé para ver el atardecer en una pequeña plaza, era hermosa la vista, pensé que esta cuidad defnitivamente tenía mucho para ofrecer, aunque fueron sólo unas horas las que estuve de paseo sigo pensando que es increíble, me alegra que me hayan dado tiempo para conocerla.

Cuando llegué al hotel el recepcionista me recibió con una carta.

- Señorita, han enviado esta carta y supongo que es de usted, no tiene el nombre de destinatario pero la manda una tal... Pinkie Pie.

- Sí, es para mí, muchas gracias- Dije mientras tomaba la carta y me dirigía a mi habitación - Ay no, no, no, no, no no, no, no, no, ¿cómo pude olvidar la fiesta? La pobre Pinke debe estar tan desilucionada... O peor aún, molesta conmigo, mejor leer qué escribió.

La carta decía:

_Hola, hoy te busqué por el pueblo y no te encontré, te buscaba para decirte que tendremos que posponer la fiesta para dentro de dos días, ha surgido algo y debo acompañar a mis amigas a la cuidad de Canterlot, espero lo comprendas, no has llegado a tu casa en todo el día así que mandé esta carta para que te enteres._  
_Nos vemos en dos días para tu fiesta de bienvenida._

_Pinkie Pie._


	3. Audición con la Princesa

_**CAPÍTULO TRES: AUDICIÓN CON LA PRINCESA.**_

**Notas de autor: un capítulo bien largo, espero lo disfruten. La historia iba bastante tranquila y esto le da un pequeño giro.**

Bueno, es hora de levantarse- Desperté como a las 7 de la mañana, la visita a la Princesa sería como a las 10 y no estaba en mis planes el llegar tarde.

Después de desayunar y prepararme, esperé en la habitación, según entendí, los guardias me llevarían al castillo, algo muy oportuno, aún no me orientaba bien en esta ciudad, no podría ir sola.

Escuché que tocaban a la puerta.

- ¿Señorita?

- Un segundo- Dije desde el otro lado de la habitación, me acerqué a abrir la puerta, y como era de esperarse, los tres guardias esperaban- Buenos días.

- Buenos días- Dijeron los tres casi al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Hora de irnos?

- Sí, hora de irnos- El único que parecía ser de muchas palabras era el que habló conmigo en el tren y me mostró a la ciudad -Llegaremos en unos minutos, la Princesa se veía muy ansiosa esta mañana.

- Oh... ¿Enserio? Jeje, está bien...

...

La Princesa aguardaba en algún tipo de sala de estar, trotando de un lado a otro.

- Hermana, ¿por qué estás así?- La Princesa Luna entró por la puerta de la estancia.

- Espero una visita muy importante hermana, estoy impaciente.

- ¿Y se puede saber de quién es esa visita?

- Lo sabrás en su momento, por ahora sólo puedo decirte que no es alguien de este mundo. Viene de un mundo totalmente distinto a Equestria.

- Interesante... Bueno hermana, debo retirarme unas horas, vendré en la tarde y espero que me puedas decir de qué se trata.

- Seguro, buena suerte.

...

- ¿Qué tal te fue después de que me fui el otro día?

- Bastante bien, fui a visitar lugares un poco más casuales, cuando estoy entre mucha gen... Muchos ponies me estrezo un poco.

- Oh... Debiste decirme, te hubiera mostrado algunos otros lugares.

- No, fue mejor así, pude recorrer prácticamente toda la ciudad, por cierto, es un muy lindo lugar, se debe vivir muy bien por aquí.

- Tienes razón, el lugar es bastante tranquilo, nunca vemos algun conflicto o pelea, aunque... Cuando hay problemas con Equestria en general, somos los primeros en enterarnos. Cuando alguien está tranquilo en otro lugar, aquí en Canterlot ya hacemos un desastre.

Reí un poco al escuchar eso- Bueno, y supongo que con tu trabajo en el castillo te enteras aún más pronto-.

- Exactamente. A veces es un poco molesto saber las cosas antes que los demás, pero es lo que debe ser, así tenemos tiempo de controlar la situación.

Mientras conversaba con él, los otros guardias intercambiaban miradas y decían cosas entre sí, no entendí ese gesto, así que no le presté demasiada atención, preferí mirar las calles.

- Bueno, hemos llegado- Anunció el guardia mientras atravesábamos la entrada al castillo, quedé maravillada por lo hermoso que era, pero supe disimularlo.

-Vaya... El lugar es hermoso.

- Lo es, aunque de tanto pasar tiempo aquí te acostumbras un poco. Pero no deja de ser un castillo. Aunque no te sorprende tanto como antes.

- Me imagino que sí.

Cruzamos lo que quedaba del castillo y pasamos por la puerta principal, la Princesa Celestia esperaba en su trono, su rostro, que mostraba siempre un gesto de tranquilidad, era ahora una sonrisa de impaciencia.

- Princesa, hemos cumplido con lo que...

Ella lo interrumpió.

- Guárdate las cordialidades, Strong Spirit.

Esta vez yo interrumpí.

- ¿Strong Spirit?

- Mi nombre. Por cierto, ¿cuál era el tuyo?

La Princesa habló antes de que pudiera contestar.

- Necesito que me dejes a solas con ella, si necesito algo te lo haré saber.

- Muy bien Princesa, estaremos cerca por si se le ofrece cualquier cosa- Luego se volteó hacia mí- Espero verte pronto.

La Princesa me tomó con su ala y me sacó de ahí antes de que pudiera despedirme, tan sólo tuve tiempo de agitar el casco en señal de despedida. Me llevó a una habitación cercana, una especie de biblioteca, pero pequeña, no dije absolutamente nada, esperaba que ella me explicara qué estaba pasando.

- Debes preguntarte qué haces aquí- Me dijo ella en un tono serio.

- Es algo obvio, ¿no lo cree?

- Tienes razón, fue un poco tonto decir eso. Bueno...

- ¿Para qué quería verme?

- Me saltaré la primera parte, ya que ambas sabemos que vienes del lugar de los humanos y que apareciste aquí hace unos días.

- Exacto, continúe.

- Estás aquí por causa del destino, debes estar aquí en este momento.

- ¿Podré regresar?

- No.

- ¿Qué pasará con mis padres?

- Ellos no son tus padres, fuiste adoptada.

- Bueno, como sea, ¿qué pasará en la Tierra?

- Debes saber, antes que nada, que un día de Equestria equivale a un mes de ese otro mundo.

- Entonces ha pasado un buen tiempo por allá... Pero por favor, dígame, ¿qué pasó conmigo?

- Como mencioné hace un momento, fuiste adoptada, lo que pasó allá en la tierra fue que tu verdadera madre fue por ti, y tus padres adoptivos decidieron dejarte ir. Tu madre los convenció de que estaba arrepentida por haberte dado en adopción, y que te necesitaba con ella.

- Bueno, eso resuelve algo, pero igual, ¿y mi "verdadera" madre?

- Esto puede ser duro para ti, pero... Tú falleciste en un accidente. Tu madre biológica quedó gravemente herida pero sobrevivió.

Empezé a desesperarme en ese momento.

- ¿Entonces estoy muerta?

- Sólo ahí, aquí en Equestria estás más que viva.

- ¿Pero por qué morí?

- Debes estar aquí en Equestria en este momento, la única manera de separarte de tu cuerpo humano era esa, pasamos tu espíritu y toda tu memoria a este cuerpo de pony.

- ¿Este cuerpo pertenece a alguien más?- Pregunté mientras miraba mis cascos.

- No, fue creado específicamente para ti.

- ¿Por qué aún conservo mi memoria?

- Justo estaba por hablarte de eso, te daré dos opciones: te quedas con tu memoria y podrás recordar todo de tu vida en ese planeta, bueno, al menos lo que recordabas hasta antes de llegar aquí...

- ¿Y la otra?

- Te borramos la memoria.

- ¿Y qué será lo que recordaré?

- Absolutamente nada, tendrías la mente de una potrilla.

- ¿Debo elegir ahora?

- Tómate tu tiempo.

- Bueno, creo que decidiré eso después.

- Como gustes, debo discutir otros puntos más contigo, ¿tienes alguna otra pregunta?

- Creo que no, prosiga con lo que quería decirme.

- Es mi turno de hacerte preguntas a ti, debes responder con toda honestidad, y mientras pregunte te iré aclarando algunos puntos.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Clarisse, Clarisse Woods.

- Correción, ese ERA tu nombre, de ahora en adelante serás conocida como Red Sunset.

- Está bien- Tener que acostumbrarme a un nuevo nombre era lo que menos me preocupaba.

- ¿Cuánta familia tenías allá?

- Madre, padre y un hermano pequeño, abuelos, tíos y algunos primos.

- Ahora, cuando alguien te pregunte por tu familia, sólo dirás que vienes de un lugar lejano, y que te separaste de tu familia para ser independiente: tener tu propia casa, trabajar, hacer tu vida y eso.

- Está bien...

- ¿Qué edad tenías?

- 17.

- Aquí tienes 16.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es necesario que poseas esa edad. Ahora, otra pregunta, la más importante: ¿Realmente quieres estar aquí?

- ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de volver?

- La hay, podrías volver a tu antigua vida, regresarías justo al momento en que te dormiste, un rato antes de llegar a Equestria.

- ¿Y podría tener contacto con este mundo?

- No- En ese momento sus ojos brillaron un poco más y se pusieron algo rojos, pensé que quería llorar -Si decides regresar, no recordarás nada de esto, y todo pony con el que hayas tenido contacto te habrá olvidado... bueno, todos excepto yo.

- Es algo que debo pensar bien.

- Lo sé, te dejaré sola unos minutos, mandaré a alguien a que te traiga algo para almorzar y regresaré en un rato- Sus ojos se veían más normales, aunque su tono de voz era distinto, algo más agudo y su voz temblaba.

- De acuerdo- En ese momento ella salió de la habitación y me dejó sola- Quedarme aquí para siempre, ¿no es lo que siempre quise? Abandonar la Tierra para vivir en Equestria...

Ahora que eso ha pasado se siente diferente, ¿es algo malo? Ahora, para todo humano estoy muerta: Clarisse, esa chica alta de cabello castaño y ojos negros, la que pasaba su tiempo leyendo o viendo ponies ahora no es más que polvo y huesos que han quedado, seguramente, en el olvido, pero puedo cambiar eso, yo... Puedo regresar. Debo pensarlo bien, es algo difícil, se presenta frente a mí la oportunidad de iniciar una nueva vida en Equestria, hace dos días hablé con Pinkie Pie, ¿no fue algo maravilloso? Ahh, que lindo, estoy hablando sola. Eso no importa ahora, seguramente nadie me escucha... Puedo quedarme en Equestria a hacer quién sabe qué cosa, o regresar con mi "familia" y mis compañeros del colegio, ahora que me entero de que soy adoptada, volver a la Tierra, a vivir con mis no-padres, sería extraño, ¿y mi verdadera madre? ¿Realmente llegaría por mí? No sabría cómo manejar eso... Creo... Creo que me quedo.

_En ese momento tocaron la puerta._

- Adelante- Dije, esperaba que fuera la Princesa pero no, era una pony unicornio que lucía algo mayor que yo, con su magia levitaba una charola.

- La Princesa ha ordenado que le traiga esto, que lo disfrute.

- Muchas gracias- En eso ella dejó la charola en una mesita cercana y se fue, lo que había dejado no era nada más que el almuerzo, comí un poco mientras seguía reflexionando en voz alta.

- Sí, creo que es lo mejor, debería quedarme, digo... La Princesa dijo que DEBÍA estar aquí, supongo que mi presencia en este lugar es necesaria, además tenía tarea de matemáticas y estoy segura de que no la hice, no quiero tener problemas de nuevo, creo que está decidido: me quedo.

Cuando terminé de comer escuché la puerta que se abría y luego se cerró de golpe, yo estaba de espaldas a la puerta, quien entró era la Princesa.

- ¿Has decidido ya?- Su voz sonaba mil veces mejor, pero aún detectaba un poco de nervios en ella.

- Sí, Princesa... He decidido quedarme- Dije al tiempo que me volteaba a verla.

- Eso... es perfecto...- Dijo justo antes de acercarse a mí y alzar una de sus alas para acercarme a ella, supuse que el gesto era como un abrazo, le correspondí por educación, ya que me resultaba raro que me abrazara -¿Lo has pensado bien? Me refiero a... ¿Lo consideraste todo? ¿Estás segura de quedarte?

- Sí Princesa, lo estoy.

- Por favor, llámame Celestia.

- No... No podría.

- ¿Por qué? No quiero que entre tú y yo haya cordialidades, por favor.

- Para mí usted siempre fue un modelo a seguir, fue como una maestra para mí, lo menos que puedo hacer es mostrar respeto en mis palabras.

- Es precioso escuchar eso viniendo de ti- Dijo ella mientras un par de lágrimas corrían de sus ojos.

- Princesa... ¿Hay alguna razón para que esté tan emotiva?

- La hay, pero lo sabrás en su momento.

- ¿No puede decirme ahora?

- Por ahora sólo puedo decirte que tu desición ha sido la mejor, para ti, para mí... Y para Equestria.

- Me alegro de escuchar eso.

- Bueno, sigo. Ya que has decidido quedarte, estarás viviendo en la casa donde despertaste hace unos días, cuando salí envié a algunos ponies para que la decoraran y arreglaran algunos detalles, quiero que estés cómoda.

- No debió tomarse esa molesta.

- No te preocupes, algo más: cuando salgas del castillo te daré algo de dinero para que compres lo que te plazca o lo que necesites.

- No, eso sí que no, no quiero depender de usted, Princesa, puedo conseguirme un empleo o algo.

- Entonces permíteme pagar tus gastos hasta que tengas empleo.

- No lo se...

- Vamos, en cuanto recibas tu primer sueldo dejaré de pagarte todo.

- Está bien, entonces conseguiré empleo lo más pronto posible.

- No te apures. Aún si consigues un empleo, si necesitas algo no dudes en decirme, no importa si no se trata de dinero.

- Umm, de acuerdo, ¿algo más?

- Creo que ya no hay preguntas que pueda hacerte. Pasaré al siguiente punto: como podrás darte cuenta, aún no tienes tu cutiemark.

Miré mi costado al escuchar eso, ella tenía razón.

- Debes pasar por el mismo proceso de cada pony para encontrar tu talento especial, mientras tanto te daré una cutiemark temporal, eso te ayudará en tus inicios en el pueblo.

- Bueno...

- ¿Qué quieres que te de como cutiemark?

- Decida usted, lo que diga estará bien.

- Probaremos algunas, ¿te parece?

- Sería excelente.

En eso su cuerno hizo levitar un espejo hacia donde estábamos. Luego empezó a brillar y en un segundo tenía ya una cutiemark, era un libro con una pluma a un lado.

- ¿Qué te parece?

- Ehh... No lo se, no me convence.

- Probemos otra.

De nuevo su cuerno brilló y cambió mi cutiemark por una que mostraba un pastelillo con una vela y un regalo.

- No me parece muy propia para ti, pero dime si te gusta.

- Opino lo mismo, veamos otra.

_Después de probar con unas 5 cutiemarks..._

- ¿Y esta?

- Umm, no lo se, hacer deportes no es lo mío.

- La siguiente...

Entonces, después de hacer brillar su cuerno una vez más, puso en mi costado una imagen de una flor, color rojo con algunos destellos dorados, y un Sol encima.

- ¿Te gusta esta?

- Es... Perfecta. Me gusta, ¿pero qué significa?

- Me parece algo curioso que hayas elegido esa. Bueno, el Sol simboliza luz, esperanza, y la flor es simplemente una representación de que la paciencia da buenos resultados.

- Me agrada, creo que me quedo con esta.

**Notas de autor(Otra vez): todo este asunto de la Princesa no acaba aquí, acaba en el siguiente capítulo, esto apenas es como la mitad de todo ese tema. Bueno, sólo quería que supieran, saludos a todos.**


	4. Las portadoras

_**CAPÍTULO CUATRO: LAS PORTADORAS.**_

Continué hablando con la Princesa, esta vez de temas más casuales, me preguntó sobre mis gustos y las costumbres que llevaba en la Tierra, me alegró saber que no debía cambiar nada de eso. Me advirtió que tuviera sumo cuidado de no mencionar palabras como "Gente" o "Humanos", incluyendo términos que son comunes allá en la Tierra, debía hablar como si hubiera sido un pony toda mi vida.

- ¿Tenías muchos amigos allá?

- En realidad no, sólo compañeros de curso con los que me llevaba bien, pero nunca alguien a quien pudiera considerar realmente un "Amigo".

- ¿Compañeros de curso?

- Eh... ¿Cómo explicarlo? Compañeros de escuela.

- Ahh, comprendo. ¿Entonces no dejaste a ningún amigo?

- No, y espero poder hacer amigos por aquí, entiendo que la amistad se manifiesta más en este mundo.

- Sí, y confío en que puedes aprender mucho de los ponies de por aquí. En un momento te presentaré con las portadoras de los Elementos.

- ¿Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack y Fluttershy?

- Veo que conoces sus nombres.

- Usted sabe que conozco los nombres de la mayoría de los ponies. Se que usted se llama Celestia, que tiene una hermana llamada Luna y una sobrina llamada My Amore Cadenza, mejor conocida como Cadence.

- Tengo entendido que la vida en Equestria se mostraba como una forma de entretenimiento en tu mundo.

- Así es.

- ¿Con cuántos ponies has tenido contacto?

- Además de usted y sus guardias, sólo Pinkie Pie y los señores Cake.

- Es un buen avance para sólo dos días.

En eso tocaron a la puerta, se escuchó una voz masculina proveniente del otro lado:

- Princesa, las portadoras de los Elementos han llegado, ¿las hago pasar?

- Sí, diles que entren.

Luego se escucharon las voces de las seis ponies preguntando de qué podría tratarse. Entraron todas e hicieron una reverencia a la Princesa, después Twilight la abrazó y la Princesa le hizo algunas preguntas sobre sus estudios, luego dijo que debía presentarles a alguien, todas mostraron sorpresa, algunas curiosidad, y Pinkie sólo encanto de conocer a alguien nuevo.

- Quiero presentarles a alguien- Después me llamó para que fuera -Sunset, ven aquí.

Hice lo que decía, miré a las seis ponies y ellas me miraban, pasaron tres segundos antes de que Pinkie corriera a abrazarme.

- Que gusto verte de nuevo- Dijo al momento de abrazarme.

- ¿La conoces?- Twilight interrumpió.

- Algo así, es nueva en el pueblo y hace unos días pasó a Sugarcube Corner a comprar algo de comer, le di cupcakes y le encantaron, tanto que quiso felicitar a los señores Cake- Pinke explicó después de soltarme.

- Eso mismo- Dije yo intentando sonreír.

- Bueno, Princesa, dígame, ¿qué es lo que tiene de impresionante?- Dijo Rainbow Dash mientras volaba sobre mí.

La Princesa no respondió, sólo me miró y sonrió, Twilight no dejó pasar por alto ese gesto.

- ¿Y la razón de que nos haya llamado tiene algo que ver con esta pony?

- Eso mismo, quiero que la acompañen durante un tiempo, se quedará en Ponyville, quiero que regrese al pueblo esta noche junto con ustedes, en ese viaje de regreso tendrán tiempo de conocerse.

- ¿Y qué es lo que tiene de especial esta linda pony?- Esta vez fue Applejack quien preguntó -Digo... No todo el mundo viene con usted cuando es nuevo.

- En eso tienes razón, pero sí tiene algo de especial, lo sabrán cuando tengan que saberlo, por ahora quiero que la hagan sentirse cómoda y que la presenten con algunos otros ponies- La Princesa no dudó en contestar.

- Veo que es de nuestra misma edad, o quizás un año menor...- Rarity tomó la palabra- ¿Quiere que la cuidemos o algo por el estilo? Porque yo podría mostrarle Ponyville y decirle qué cosas debe hacer y qué cosas no debe hacer, podría convertirla en toda una dama.

- Efectivamente, es menor que ustedes, pero la edad no influye mucho en su misión.

- ¿Su... misión?- Sorpresivamente, Fluttershy hizo una pregunta.

- Misión de ustedes y de ella.

- ¿Y cuál es esa misión?- De nuevo Applejack.

- Ella no es de por aquí, así que por ahora deben inducirla al pueblo, que sea una ciudadana más, mostrarle las costumbres del pueblo y las celebraciones tanto de Ponyville como de toda Equestria.

- Eso es sencillo- Dijo Rainbow Dash- Veo que es una pegaso igual que yo, así que podría mostrarle todo desde arriba, haría un muy buen trabajo y seguro quedará impresionada.

- Gracias, pero no es necesario, Rainbow, ya he contratado a una guía de turistas que le muestre el pueblo. Pero ustedes lo harán de una manera más... casual, ella le mostrará el pueblo en dos días, y después la tendrán para lo que necesiten.

- No soy un objeto- Pensé mientras sonreía.

- Pero, Princesa, aún no entiendo qué es lo que debemos hacer con esta pony...- Twilight no parecía comprender la situación.

- Que no soy un maldito objeto- Seguía pensando mientras escuchaba.

- Deben hacerse amigas de ella y hacer que su estadía en el pueblo sea la mejor- El tono de voz de la Princesa cambió, a uno más serio y fuerte.

- Creo que entiendo, ¿entonces debemos mostrarle el pueblo y asunto arreglado?- Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

- Es más que eso, créanme que Sunset no será una pony más- En ese momento volteó a verme, bajó su tono de voz y sonrió -¿Algo que quieras decir?

- Eh... Supongo que no- Contesté temblando un poco.

- Twilight Sparkle, quiero que seas la primera en enseñarle cosas acerca del pueblo, la llevarás a la biblioteca y que aprenda todo lo que pueda.

- Está bien, cuente con ello Princesa.

- ¿Y las demás qué haremos?- Preguntó de nuevo Rainbow.

- Mostrarle el pueblo y enseñarle cada quién a su manera. Deben presentarle a otros ponies, y cuando consideren que sabe suficiente acerca del pueblo la dejarán que haga todo por sí misma.

- ¿Esta pony es de buenos modales?- Preguntó Rarity mientras caminaba alrededor de mí y me obsevaba.

- Más de lo que te podrías imaginar- Respondió la Princesa.

- Parece ser un poco tímida- Segunda vez en media hora que Fluttershy habla.

- No lo soy, sólo... No se qué decir- Respondí antes de que la Princesa tomara la palabra.

- Vamos querida, háblanos de ti, de lo que te gusta- Dijo Rarity después de inspeccionarme.

- Para eso habrá tiempo en el viaje de regreso a Ponyville, los asuntos personales se tratarán fuera del castillo- La Princesa se portaba bastante seria.

- ¿Y cuando lleguemos podemos hacerle una fiesta?- Preguntó Pinkie Pie -Recuerda que no te he hecho tu fiesta de bienvenida.

- Ah, es cierto, la fiesta- No supe que responder a su pregunta así que sólo dije eso.

- Estoy segura de que llegarán muy cansadas del viaje, así que será mañana- Interrumpió la Princesa.


	5. Bienvenida

_**CAPÍTULO CINCO: BIENVENIDA.**_

**Notas de autor: algo que al parecer es obligatorio mencionar: "My Little Pony" no me pertenece y probablemente nunca me pertenezca, todos los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de Hasbro a excepción de algunos OCs que me pertenecen, y los que no los pedí a su debido dueño. Sin más que decir, comenzemos.**

Al salir del castillo nos dirigimos a la estación de tren, en el camino nos topamos de nuevo con los guardias.

- Señoritas, la Princesa ha ordenado que nos aseguremos de que su regreso a Ponyville sea lo más seguro posible, así que debemos acompañarlas.

- Ohh, está bien, será todo un honor viajar acompañadas de los guardias reales- Rarity fue la primera en contestar.

- Hola de nuevo- Era Strong Spirit, el guardia con el que estuve hablando los últimos días.

- ¿Se conocen?- Preguntó Twilight.

- Umm, algo así- Respondí.

- Por cierto, nunca me dijiste cuál era tu nombre- Dijo él sin prestar mucha atención a la pregunta de Twilight.

- Sunset, Red Sunset.

- Es un lindo nombre, Red Sunset.

- Llámame sólo Sunset.

- Como gustes, Sunset. ¿Y estás emocionada por volver a Ponyville?

- No precisamente "emocionada", pero me da gusto volver, aunque debo admitir que me gustó esta ciudad.

- ¿Entonces tienes pensado volver a Canterlot?

- No lo sé, quizás en algún momento, o cuando sea realmente necesario, honestamente no sé qué pasará después.

- Bueno, yo sé que ahora debes tomar un tren- Estábamos algo distraídos hablando, y no notamos que habíamos llegado a la estación de tren, la mitad de las ponies ya estaban arriba -Tú primero- Dijo señalando la puerta del vagón, entré y continuamos la conversación adentro.

- Como dije, no sé qué pasará después.

- Bueno, sólo queda esperar.

- Eso supongo.

- ¿Volveremos a vernos?

- Si Celestia quiere- No sé cómo hice para contestar esa pregunta, en relidad no sé cómo salió esa respuesta.

- Espero que así sea- Respondió él.

- Lamento interrumpir, dulzura, pero las chias y yo queremos hablar contigo, ya sabes, para conocernos y eso- Sorpresivamente, Applejack se acercó a nosotros.

- Ve con ellas, nosotros podremos hablar luego- Dijo Strong Spirit mientras veía a sus amigos, que nos veían a nosotros.

- Está bien, vamos Applejack- Dije mientras me retiraba con ella al vagón de junto.

- ¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre?

- Eh...- Tenía que idear algo rápido- La Princesa me los dijo antes de que llegaran.

- Oh, bueno...

- Muy bien niña, ahora nos dices qué es lo que tienes de impresionante- Dijo Rainbow Dash al vernos entrar, después de que Twilight cerró la puerta del vagón.

- Pues... Yo...- Estaba un poco asustada, a pesar de que nada representaba amenaza.

- Vamos querida, cuéntanos, queremos saber de ti- Me dijo Rarity mientras me dirigía haia unos asientos.

- Dinos qué te gusta, será divertiiiiidoooo- Decía Pinkie mientras saltaba.

- Pues...

- Tengo una idea- Dijo Twilight- Hagámosle cada quien una pregunta y así podremos conocerla bien.

- Es una buena idea- Dijo Applejack.

- ¡Siiiií!- Exclamó Pinkie emocionada.

- De acuerdo- Dijo Fluttershy.

- Seguro que sí- Dijo Rarity y se sentó al lado mío.

- Está bien, quizás así pueda demostrarnos cuán impresionante es- Dijo Rainbow con una mirada retadora.

- Bueeeno... Pregunten lo que quieran.

Silencio.

- ¿Qué hacías en el castillo y con la Princesa?- Preguntó Twilight, ya suponía que preguntaría algo así.

- Para ser sincera no lo sé, estaba tranquilamente en mi casa sin molestar a nadie y los tres guardias que nos acompañan llegaron a mi casa a decir que debía venir a Canterlor, vine y la Princesa me presentó con ustedes.

- ¿Qué te gusta comer?- Preguntó Pinkie saltando frente a mí.

- Pues... Todo tipo de postres, pasteles, galletas...

- ¿De dónde es qué vienes?- Me preguntó Rainbow Dash tomando vuelo y posicionándose frente a mí.

- Yo... Vengo de un lugar algo lejos de aquí, me separé de mi familia para... ser independiente.

- ¿Independiente? Dime querida, ¿qué edad tienes? ¿13? ¿15?- Esta vez fue Rarity.

- Casi aciertas, 14.

- ¿Y te dan ganas de ser independiente? Pero si eres tan pequeña.

- Ehm, no lo sé, decidí empiezar mi vida, yo sola.

- No te preocupes, que tía Rarity está aquí para cuidar de ti- Dijo mientras me sacaba el aire con un abrazo.

- Ya suéltala Rarity, que la pobre apenas respira- Dijo Applejack separándola de mi -Dime, dulzura, ¿realmente crees que estás lista para empezar una vida lejos de tu famila?- Esa pregunta me llegó a lo más profundo del alma, ¿y si era cierto? ¿Y si no estaba lista para cuidarme yo sola o vivir yo sola? Debía pensarlo.

- No lo sé, habrá que intentar- Dije al salir de mi trance.

- Bueno Fluttershy, es tu turno- Dijo Twilight invitándola a unirse a la conversación.

- Umm, yo... creo que no tengo nada que preguntar.

- Vamos Fluttershy, una pregunta a la chica no le hará daño a nadie- Le dijo Rainbow acercándola a mí.

- Umm, ¿te gustan... los animales?- No esperaba menos de ella, la pregunta era obvia.

- Sí, me encantan los animales, en mi antigua casa tenía un conejo- Respondí, conciente de que esto nos llevaría a una sola cosa: Angel.

- Ohh, eso es taaan lindo, ¿por qué no lo trajiste contigo?- Preguntó ella acercándose a mí.

- No pude.

- Es una lástima, yo tengo un conejito también, podría haber cuidado tan bien de ellos...

- Seguro que sí.

- ¿Y qué planeas hacer por aquí en Ponyville?- La segunda pregunta de Twilight, esta vez acercándose un poco y con curiosidad.

- No lo sé, supongo que conocer el pueblo, y a los ponies, hacer amistades y eso...

- Lindo punto, ¿sabes? Al principio pensé que eras estudiante de la Princesa, pero veo que eres un pegaso así que por lo tanto no tienes magia.

- Exacto, como mencioné antes, me solicitaron que viniera y vine.

- Será un placer tenerte en Ponyville, además si la Princesa te llamó debes tener algo de especial.

- Y ese algo es lo que yo quiero descubrir- Dijo Rainbow Dash volando de nuevo.

No sabía qué decir o qué cara poner, entiendo que vengo de otro mundo, pero estoy segura que hay algo más "especial" detrás de todo eso.

...

- ¡Llegamooooooooooooooooooooos!- De la nada se escuchó la voz de Pinkie Pie.

- Waa, oye, algunas ponies tratamos de dormir- Al parecer a Rainbow Dash no le gustó que la despertaran.

- Lo siento pero... Ya llegamos a Ponyville- Dijo Pinkie un poco apenada.

- Chicas, tiene razón, miren- Dijo Twilight viendo por la ventana.

- Bueno, hora de bajarnos si es que no quieren tomar otro tren- Dijo Applejack mientras se dirigía al vagón de al lado- Está por allá- Escuché la voz de Applejack a lo lejos, como si estuviera hablando con alguien, después un par de risas.

Estaba tan ocupada pensando en lo que oía que no me di cuenta de que ya todas habían salido, así que tuve que correr y me caí.

- ¿Estás bien?- Bueno, creí que todos se habían ido, pero cierto potro fue la excepción.

- Sí, sí, sólo... Me caí, nada malo.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez, se nos están adelantando- Dijo señalando al resto del grupo después de levantarme.

Sugarcube corner, 2 PM.

- Bueno, creo que hasta aquí las acompañamos, un gusto, hasta pronto- Strong Spirit al parecer tenía apuro por irse.

- ¿Por qué tan pronto? ¿No quieres quedarte a acompañar a las señoritas?- Uno de sus compañeros no parecía querer dejar que se fuera.

- Después de todo es la fiesta de bienvenida de la pequeña Sunset, no te haría mal quedarte un rato- El otro secundó esa idea.

- No lo sé chicos, sería impropio quedarnos más de lo que nos obliga el trabajo...

- Ahh, vamos, tanto tú como yo sabemos que quieres quedarte...

- A acompañar a Sunset- El otro terminó la frase.

- No digan tonterías, será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez- Dijo el unicornio azul al momento que se acercaba a la puerta, cuando fue interceptado por una bola de pelo rosa.

- Oye, oye, oye, ¿a dónde crees que vas?

- ¿A Canterlot?

- Esto es una fiesta, y no puedes irte de una fiesta- Pinkie tampoco quería que se fuera.

- No lo sé...

- Vamos, quédate, todos nos estamos divirtiendo mucho, y no querrás arruinar la diversión.

- No quiero arruinar la diversión, sólo quiero irme.

- Quédate, es la fiesta de Sunset, al menos quédate por ella- Esta idea sí logró hacer cambiar de opinión al unicornio.

- Una hora, nada más.

- ¡Siiiiiiiií!

_Después de la fiesta... _

- Vaya desastre que hubo ahí, esa Pinkie sí que sabe cómo organizar una buena fiesta- Strong Spirit me acompañó a la salida de Sugarcube corner, como a las 8 de la noche cuando casi todos los ponies se habían ido.

- Y dijiste que te quedarías sólo una hora- Pinkie interrumpió apareciendo de la nada como siempre hacía.

- Bueno, no fue así, y no me arrepiento de haberme quedado.

- ¡Sabemos que no!- Gritaron al unísono sus compañeros que estaban a unos metros de la salida y reían con el comentario que hicieron.

- Ugh, ustedes siempre tan oportunos, ya, hora de irnos.

- Dulzura, hay que dejarlos un rato a solas, ya sabes, para que se despidan- Dijo Applejack alejando a Pinkie del lugar, las 6 ponies y los otros dos guardias seguían adentro.

- Está bien, adiós, un gusto conocerte, espero que nos veamos luego- Dijo Pinkie al entrar de nuevo a Sugarcube corner.

- Bueno, hora de despedirse supongo- Primera vez que hablé después de haber cruzado la puerta.

- ¿Podré verte de nuevo?

- Si Celestia quiere, si Celestia quiere...

- Bueno, esperemos que quiera.

- Seguro que sí, buen viaje.

- Gracias.


	6. Viaje de regreso

**CAPÍTULO SEIS: VIAJE DE REGRESO.**

**Notas de autor: un capítulo diferente a lo que se acostumbra, pero es vital para el resto de la historia.**

- Vamos, dilo.

- No, no lo diré porque no es cierto.

- Sí es cierto, ahora dilo.

- ¡Que no lo diré!

- Tienes...

- Que...

- Decirlo.

- No.

- Admítelo y dejamos de molestarte.

Los tres guardias de la Princesa habían ya abordado el tren que los llevaría de vuelta a Canterlot, en el vagón sólo estaban un unicornio azul, un pegaso amarillo y un pegaso anaranjado, discutiendo.

- No tengo nada que admitir.

- Hermano, ¡te gusta Sunset!

- No, no me gusta.

- Sí, sí te gusta.

- Los tres sabemos que te gusta, vamos, sólo admítelo y te dejamos en paz.

- No me gusta.

- Claro que sí, ¡te gusta la nueva!

- ¡Que no me gusta!

- Eso es precisamente lo que harías si te gustara.

- Hagamos algo, tú te quedas con la nueva y yo me quedo con Sparkle.

- ¡Cállate Flash! Nadie se va a quedar con nadie.

- Que aburrido eres.

- Ya, ya, no discutan.

- Hay otra cosa que debes admitir Strong Spirit, eres un aburrido.

- No lo es, Flash, lo que pasa es que tú siempre quieres meterte con la primera pony que veas, hasta yo estoy de acuerdo con que eso es malo.

- Eso dices cuando no estás soltero.

- ... ¡A Strong Spirit le gusta Sunset!- El pegaso comenzó con el típico canto para burlarse de su compañero.

- Te seguiremos molestando hasta que lo admitas.

- Es porque soy un unicornio, ¿cierto?

- No, no es porque seas un unicornio.

- Es porque te gusta.

- ¡Que no me gusta, dije!

- ¿O es que aún no superas a...

- ¡No lo digas!

- ... Bon Bon?

_Momento sentimental._

- Tu sabes que terminamos por varios problemas, entre ellos su actitud, siempre que intentaba hacer algo lindo ella lo odiaba, odiaba los lugares a los que quería llevarla y odiaba las cosas que le decía. Además igual iba a mudarse con Lyra a Ponyville y estaríamos separados, no tenía sentido seguir con eso.

- ... Lo siento si toqué algún nervio sensible al decir eso, pero es que creo que deberías darte una oportunidad con Sunset, es bonita, inteligente, especial, y sabe divertirse, no como Bon Bon que era toda una aburrida, ustedes dos la pasaron de maravilla en la fiesta, sólo digo que serían una buena pareja.

- Bueno ya que se pusieron blandos me voy- Flash no dudó en salir del vagón al primer minuto de aburrirse, sólo quedaron el pegaso amarillo y el unicornio azul.

- ¡Tráeme algo de comer!

- ¡Está bien!

- No lo sé, no estoy seguro de que me guste, además, ¿y si no le gusto a ella?

- Claro que te gusta, hace mucho que no te portabas así.

- ¿Cómo?

- Torpe, pensativo, divertido, además nunca habías visto a una chica por tanto tiempo. En la fiesta pasaste como media hora viéndola hablar con sus amigas.

- ¿Enserio?

- Sí.

- Espero que no se haya dado cuenta.

La preocupación del unicornio no era muy notable, pero estaba ahí, el sólo hecho de pensar que la pegaso pudiera haberse dado cuenta lo atormentaba de algún modo.

- Sí se dio cuenta, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

- La verdad es que ela igual te estuvo acosando toda la fiesta- El pegaso anaranjado que estaba ausente hasta hace unos momento apareció de nuevo.

_Fin del momento sentimental(Ahora el bullying)._

- Aquí tienes, Red Fly

- Gracias Flash.

- ¿Entonces qué harás con lo de la nueva?

- Nada.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ya estamos volviendo a Canterlot, es demasiada distancia.

- ¿Y?

- Que no puedo ir y venir cuando yo quiera.

- Bueno, si tú no la quieres yo la tomo.

- ¡Cállate Flash!

- ¡Cállate Flash!

- Ya dije, si él no la quiere yo la quiero.

- Sólo espera que a Strong Spirit le den ganas de admitirlo, no tienes que adelantarte a quedarte con ella.

- Bueno, que diga que le gusta y lo dejo en paz.

- No me gusta.

- No, no te gusta, ¡te encanta!

- ¿Qué? No, es sólo, ehm, una amiga.

- Bueno, que sea tu amiga, pero conmigo será algo más... ya estoy esperando poder hablar con ella, y pedirle que sea mi pony especial, y después...

- ¡No le pongas un casco encima o te mueres!

- Tranquilo hermano, no me voy a meter con tu chica, ¿está bien?

- No es "mi chica".

- Pero sí te gusta.

- Y si te animas, podría llegar a ser tu chica algún día...

- Admítelo o la tomo para mí.

- Está bien... me gusta.

**Notas de autor(Otra vez): este capítulo viene con pregunta. No es nada respecto al fic pero espero recibir respuestas, la pregunta es esta: estoy pensando dedicarme a los covers, ¿por dónde car*jos empiezo? Espero que alguien se de el tiempo de responder. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	7. Sola en casa

_**CAPÍTULO SIETE: SOLA EN CASA.**_

- Uff, vaya fiesta, esa Pinkie es un desm*dre- Recién llegaba a mi casa, ya que me quedé en Sugarcube corner para ayudar a Pinkie a limpiar todo- ¿Hora de comer? Nah, demasiada comida por hoy, si como algo más voy a explotar, aunque... sería algo interesante de ver... no, no más comida. Ok, sólo un cupcake más.

Me dirigí a la cocina para tomar el cupcake, wow, los tipos que mandó la Princesa hicieron un trabajo excelente, la decoración era simplemente perfecta, no podía pedir más, aunque, no pedí nada en un principio.

- Bueno, hora de dormir- Me disponía a ir a la cama, cuando algunos pensamientos empezaron a alojarse en mi mente.

_**Flashback.**_

- No, no, no, no es necesario que te quedes, puedo limpiar todo yo sola.

- Pinkie, no, quiero quedarme a ayudar.

- No es necesario.

- Por favor, quiero ayudar.

- Está bien, puedes llevar los platos sucios a la cocina.

- Claro.

...

Me alejé por un momento de la pista de baile para ir a beber algo, al regresar, me pareció esuchar algo.

- Te reto a que la invites a bailar.

- ¿Qué? No voy a hacer eso.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Sería... impropio.

- Vamos, sabemos que quieres, en realidad nosotros no ganamos, el único que gana eres tú.

- No lo sé.

- Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo.

- Está bien.

Me dirigía a hablar de nuevo con mis amigas ponies cuando escuché una voz detrás de mí.

- Umm, Su-Sunset.

- Strong Spirit, hola, ¿la estás pasando bien?

- Eh, sí, yo.. quería... ¿Quieres bailar?

Reí por lo bajo- Por supuesto, me encantaría-.

Los pocos minutos que pasé en la pista con aquel potro fueron simplemente increíbles, me olvidé de todo por un momento, incluso de que tenía a seis ponies esperándome a unos metros de ahí, ¿fue realmente necesario pedir disculpas por la demora?

...

- Chicas, lo lamento, yo... me distraje.

- Es de muy mala educación dejar a alguien esperando- Rarity parecía bastante molesta.

- Ya déjala Rarity, la chica sólo se quedó a bailar, no es ningún crimen- Sólo Applejack parecía estar a mi favor.

- Al menos ya volviste- Twilight se mostraba neutral.

- Lo lamento, enserio.

- No hay ningún problema- Fluttershy a mi favor.

- Eso espero.

...

**Fin del flashback, comienzo de una plática mental.**

- ¿Por qué tengo que estar lejos de él siempre? Cómo lo extraño, me gustaría abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir nunca... Celestia, ¿desde cuándo soy tan cursi? Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, seguro a él ni le importo y solo me ayuda porque lo ordenó la princesa. Pero no sé, en su mirada se nota que siente algo por mí, pero no sé si se habrá dado cuenta de lo que yo siento por él, aunque es obvio porque cada vez que lo veo me sonrojo y no puedo evitarlo...

- Te gusta y te encanta.

- ¡NO Y NO, NO ES CIERTO!

- Esa no te la crees ni tú...

- ¡Pero es cierto!

- Por favor, no puedes estar ni un día sin él. Mírate ahora que estás hablando sola como we*na.

- ¡Sí puedo y te lo voy a demostrar!

- Ok, veamos.

- Ya verás que sí.

- Te doy 10 minutos y me estoy arriesgando.

- Ha... ha... ha.

**Notas de autor: Ok, un capítulo MUY corto, pero después de esto el resto de los capítulos seguirán siendo largos, este y el anterior han sido cortos por obvias razones. Y, bueno, aquí es cuando la historia empieza a tomar ese aire de "Una historia de amor mejor que Crepúsculo".**

**"¿Dónde está la parte de aventura?" se preguntarán algunos, "¿Al menos habrá aventura?" razonarán algunos más. Aclaro: sí habrá aventura, pero no por ahora, esta historia promete ser buena, pero demos paso al romance. Sin más que decir, saludos.**


	8. Ponyville

_**CAPÍTULO OCHO: PONYVILLE.**_

**Notas de autor: bueno, este capítulo contiene humor. Gracias a mi hermana por ayudarme a escribirlo y por prestarme a su OC, Curly Bomb. Por ahora nada más que informar, nos leemos abajo.**

- Diez de la mañana... ay demonios, diez de la mañana. Ah, no, no, dice 7.

Recién me levantaba, aún no acababa de procesar de idea de vivir en Equestria, en fin, debía verme con la guía de turistas que la Princesa contrató y no quería llegar tarde.

Me dijo que debía verme en la entrada del pueblo con una pegaso gris azulado, no pasó mucho tiempo para escuchar una voz detrás de mí:

- ¡INTRUSA!

- Ehm... ¿hola?- Retrocedí un poco, ligeramente asustada.

- ¿Quién eres?- Me vio con cara de desconfianza.

- La Princesa me envió, dijo que debía verme contigo para que me mostraras Ponyville o algo así, ah, llámame Sunset.

- Oh, lo había olvidado... aunque sigues siendo una intrusa para mí. Sígueme- Dijo sonriendo- por cierto, me llamo Curly Bomb.

- Es un placer, supongo.

- No contengas tu entusiasmo, querida- Dijo con sarcasmo-, ¿por dónde te gustaría empezar?

- Te pagaron para que me enseñaras Ponyville, ¿no? Ya deberías saberlo.

- Bueno, como quieras...

- Además, ¿cómo se supone que sepa por dónde empezar si no conozco el lugar? Ja, eso rimó.

-Cierto, cierto- Dijo poniendo su casco en su rostro-.

- Ya bueno, no perdamos el tiempo. No es que tenga algo mejor que hacer, pero no quiero perder tiempo.

-Bueno, ¿ves esa edificación grande de ahí? Es la alcaldía, desde ahí se toman las decisiones más importantes para la ciudad. Es lo único que sé ya que no paso mucho por ahí. Sigamos caminando...

Como podrás apreciar, allí hay una especie de "árbol-casa" que es la biblioteca, donde Twilight es la única clienta constante- Dijo en tono burlón-.

- Lo sé- Dije al tiempo que reía-, ejem, quise decir... ya había oído algo de eso.

- Bueno, vamos más allá. Esta es Sugar Cube corner, donde obviamente puedes encontrar varios tipos de dulces y postres

- Sí lo sé, ya he venido por aquí, es el único lugar que conozco- pensando: SÍ CLARO-.

-Cerca de aquí está el mercado, aquí puedes encontrar más comida en varias tiendas como en la tienda de caramelos de la gruñona, digo de Bon Bon, el puesto de zanahorias y vegetales de Carrot Top, etc.

Reí bastante por el comentario acerca de Bon Bon, pero inmediatamente me detuve, no podía dejar que alguien supiera que lo sé todo de todos- ¿Y qué más?- Aparentando inocencia a más no poder.

-Si miras a la derecha podrás apreciar a dos ponies peleándose, que es más interesante que lo que te puedo mostrar.

- ¿Quiénes son?- No reconocía a esos ponies, ¿será porque habían muchos más ponies al rededor de ellos? Tal vez sí.

- Son DJ-Pon3 y Octavia, las veo pelear siempre pero no agarrarse a golpes... esto se pondrá bueno-Agarró una bolsa de palomitas-, ¿quieres?

- ¿Pero qué... ? ¿Cómo detienen las peleas por aquí?

- La detendré solo para enseñarte.

- Bueeeno...

- ¡Hola chicas!- Saludó de manera alegre.

- ¡Hola!- Respondieron las dos en unísono y se fueron caminando como sin nada.

-minutos después-

- Nos estamos alejando de la ciudad, por ahí está el bosque Everfree, no te recomiendo entrar ahí a menos que quieras hablar con Zecora, una cebra que usa magia antigua y pociones para las necesidades de los demás. Pero te recomiendo no ir sola.

- Bueno, ¿qué más?

- Por otro lado, está Sweet Apple Acres, una granja donde cosechan manzanas para venderlas en la cuidad ya que el 80% de alimentos contienen manzanas.

- ¿Enserio?

- Pues sí, el resto es heno y ensaladas.

- Tengo una pregunta.

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿De qué demonios están hechos los cupcakes?

- De dulces, duh -Dijo en tono burlesco-, o al menos eso creo yo, yo no sé nada de las recetas de los postres. Podrías preguntarle a los que trabajan ahí en Sugarcube corner.

- Técnicamente los dulces son hechos mayoritariamente de azúcar, y los cupcakes son algo que debe hornearse, y el azúcar no es un buen ingrediente para eso...

- ¿Masa tal vez?

- Tal vez, pero, ¿de dónde la sacan?

- Ehm, creo que al mezclar huevo, harina y otras cosas.

- ¿Y esas otras cosas son...? Además, ¿de dónde sale la harina? ¿Cómo la hacen?

- DE TU C... ay no sé, ¿por qué no vas a Sugar cube corner y preguntas?

- Porque no quiero mo...-Pensando: Porque no quiero morir asesinada por Pinkamena, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? Todos sabemos la verdad- nada, nada.

- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Simple curiosidad.

- Si ves por ahí en la ciudad algo que parece un carrusel, es la Boutique Carrusel de Rarity, donde se hacen diversos atuendos. Bueno, creo que no hay más información muy útil, así que creo que el recorrido terminó -dijo sonriendo-.

- Una pregunta más: ¿Ahora qué?

- ¿Y yo qué sé? -Dijo riéndose- me dijeron que irían a recogerte más tarde en la puerta de Ponyville.

- Está bien, voy para allá entonces. Gracias por todo, ha sido un gusto...

Salí corriendo(Porque no podía volando) del lugar, de nueva cuenta vi a Vinyl y Octavia, al parecer discutiendo de nuevo, quise hacer algo pero no sabía qué, así que intenté pasarlas por alto.

- ¡Hey tú!- Escucho una voz detrás de mí y decido voltear.

- ¿Hola?- Me di la vuelta tan sólo para encontrarme cara a cara con la mismísima Vinyl Scratch, detrás de ella estaba Octavia.

- Tú eres nueva en el puebo ¿no? Venías con Curly Bomb hace rato, creo que te recuerdo.

- Este... sí, era yo.

- Parece ser buena- Octavia tomó la palabra.

- No te confíes mucho, Octy, los nuevos no suelen ser buenos- Su compañera la persuadió de acercarse a mí.

- Eh, sí, lo que quieras pensar, tengo un poco de prisa, ¿puedo irme ya?

- Sí, lo que digas, pero prométeme que pasas por mi casa algún día- Dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

- Por supuesto, luego decidimos eso.

Salí corriendo de nuevo.

- ¿Pero qué le pasa a los ponies de por aquí? Están todos locos, y yo que pensé que este lugar era nor...- no pude acabar la oración porque choqué con otro pony.

**Notas de autor: bueno, como este es el capítulo ocho, quería informarles que para celebrar el capítulo diez(Que faltan dos semanas para que se publique) quiero hacer un "Ask to"(Ya saben, cuando "el público" hace preguntas a los personajes), el cual muy probablemente tome el lugar del capítulo doce o trece, aceptaré máximo 3 preguntas por usuario, si la respuesta contiene spoilers pondré una advertencia, igual pueden hacerme preguntas a mí. Las preguntas se las pediré en el capítulo diez, por ahora vayan pensando qué quieren preguntar. Saludos a todos y feliz Año Nuevo. :'D**


	9. Aún más cerca

_**CAPÍTULO NUEVE: AÚN MÁS CERCA.**_

**Notas de autor: capítulo relevante, hace tiempo que no había uno así, que lo disfruten.**

- Los ponies de aquí no están locos, bueno... al menos eso creo- dijo riendo mi compañero de choque.

- ¡Strong Spirit, chicos! ¿Qué hacen aquí?- una sonrisa digna de Pinkie apareció en mi rostro sin siquiera darme cuenta.

- ¿Te doy un consejo? Deberías alejarte del suelo.

- Ja, ja, muy gracioso. Enserio, ¿qué hacen aquí? ¿Que no se fueron recién ayer?

- La Princesa nos envió de nuevo- interrumpió un pegaso naranja que venía en el grupo-, dijo que debíamos cuidarte desde cerca...

- Y asegurarnos de que tus inicios en el pueblo sean como se espera- interrumpió otro pegaso, esta vez uno de color amarillo.

- Eh, sí, lo que ellos dijeron. Por cierto, ¿a dónde ibas?

- Bueno, Curly Bomb, la guía de turistas que me recibió dijo que alguien le había dicho que me dijera que iban a recogerme en la entrada del pueblo, así que para allá iba.

- Uyy, conque Curly Bomb ¿eh?- el pegaso amarillo se dirió a su compañero naranja- ¿La recuerdas?

- Hm, no fue la gran cosa.

- ¿No fue la gran cosa? Hermano, fue la única yegua que no has podido conquistar.

- Agh, ven acá y hablamos, de paso dejamos sola a la parejita- ambos pegasos se fueron, dejándonos solos.

- ¿Parejita? Ja, tus amigos están locos- pensando: actúa natural y por favor no te sonrojes, o lo vas a arruinar.

- Jeje, sí, locos...

- Por cierto, ¿cómo se llaman?

- El de pelaje naranja es Flash Sentry, y el otro es Red Fly.

- Parecen ser buenos, un poco locos, pero buenos.

- Sí, lo son.

- Aún no entiendo bien eso de que la Princesa los envió de nuevo acá, debe ser molesto tener que ir y venir.

- Ha sido todo un honor... digo... es nuestro trabajo, tenemos que hacerlo sí o sí.

- Buen punto.

- Creo que no hay mucho que pueda preguntarte, como nos vimos ayer... en fin, ¿qué tal la mañana?

- Bastante bien, el recorrido por Ponyville fue muy interesante, además divertido. Por cierto, ¿tú conoces Ponyville? ¿O has vivido en Canterlot desde siempre?

- Nací aquí, pero está en mi familia eso de servir a la Princesa desde cerca, todos mis antepasados han trabajado en el castillo, la Princesa conoce a mi familia desde siempre.

- Eso debe ser bueno.

- Lo es, pero tiene sus desventajas, ninguno de los miembros de la familia ha podido decidir si dedicarse a otra cosa o seguir la tradición.

- ¿Y tú no querías dedicarte a esto?

- Por supuesto que quería, ya toda la familia lo tenemos en la sangre... y en la cutiemark.

Reí un poco- ¿Y ningún familiar se ha opuesto a eso? O que su destino haya sido dedicarse a otra cosa, o algo así-.

- Que yo sepa no.

- ¿Tienes hermanos o algo?

- La verdad no, soy el único hijo y el más joven de la familia. Desgraciadamente hace algunos años la familia se fue haciendo cada vez más pequeña gracias a una maldita enfermedad. Sólo quedamos mis padres, mis abuelos y yo.

- Eso es tan triste... lo siento si lo arruiné al preguntar.

- No arruinaste nada, a fin de cuentas esa es la realidad.

- Bueno, sí...

- Ahora sólo espero casarme pronto y tener mi propia familia, siendo el más joven y el único que no está casado soy la única esperanza que le queda a la familia, y no puedo dejar que mi familia acabe aquí, no ahora...

- ¿A qué te refieres con "no ahora"? Claro, si no te molesta que pregunte.

- Al contrario, me agrada tu interés. Me refiero a que a mis abuelos sólo les quedan unos 5 o 10 años más, cuando era pequeño ellos me decían que algún día encontraría a esa pony especial, y que sería feliz a su lado. De hecho siempre intentaron juntarme con la hija de cierta familia, pero a mi jamás me interesó ella, desgraciadamente el sentimiento no es mutuo, aún ahora sigo recibiendo cartas de ella, hasta mis abuelos apoyan la idea de que estemos juntos.

- Eso debe ser terrible.

- Lo es, a mi no me gusta ella, de hecho, ya tengo los ojos puestos en alguien más... aunque tengo miedo de no ser correspondido.

- Ay por favor, ¿alguien como tú, no ser correspondido? Debes estar bromeando.

- No bromeo, como te podrás dar cuenta tengo prisa con esto de tener una familia, pero no voy a casarme con cualquiera, debe ser la indicada para mí y yo debo ser el indicado para ella.

- ¿Entonces quieres que tus abuelos te vean casado antes de... irse?

- No sólo eso, tampoco quiero que la familia acabe aquí.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Conoces a la familia Apple?

- Por supuesto.

- Bueno, solíamos ser como ellos, nuestra familia siempre figuraba entre las demás, éramos muy unidos y siempre teníamos algo para festejar. Además de que la familia era grande, no tanto como los Apple, pero la diferencia no era mucha. Y al igual que los Apple, había una pequeña parte de nuestra familia en cada ciudad de Equestria.

- Entiendo... ¿y esperas recuperar todo eso?

- Si se puede, sí. Tomará tiempo, pero quiero ser padre, tener hijos y poder ver nietos, que la familia sea lo que era antes.

- Es algo muy bueno de tu parte.

- Eso supongo, no quiero ver perdida a mi familia... y... ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Y tu familia?

- Este... yo... me separé de ellos para... hacer mi propia vida... no me sentía cómoda ahí.

- Entiendo si no quieres hablar de eso...

- No, no, no, es que... la verdad no hay mucho que contar, tenía una familia normal y pues... me cansé de vivir una vida normal.

- Ya veo, ¿y qué harás por aquí en Ponyville?

- La verdad no lo sé. Sólo... estar aquí supongo, será lo que Celestia quiera.

- Deberías dejar de echarle la culpa a Celestia y hacer algo por ti misma- Dijo en tono de burla el unicornio que me acompañaba.

- Quizás, pero la verdad es que no tengo idea de qué hacer, honestamente estoy un poco confundida... y hambrienta.

- Bueno, llamo a los chicos y vamos a comer si quieres.

- Por supuesto.

- Dame un segundo y vuelvo con ellos, ¿sí?

- Claro, los espero.

Diez minutos después...

- Y esto es Sugarcube Corner, la mejor cafetería/repostería de toda Equestria.

- Escucho algo... una voz... me parece familiar...- El unicornio veía el techo con una mirada de confusión.

- ¡CHICOOOOOOOOOOOS! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! ¡Pensé que se habían ido!

- Esa es mi Pinkie, olvidé decirles, Pinkie es la que atiende aquí.

- ¿Vinieron a comer?- Preguntaba la pony rosada.

- Por supuesto, no confiaría mi paladar a ningún otro lugar que no fuera este- Repuse sonriendo.

- ¿Realmente la comida es tan buena?- Esta vez la pregunta provenía del pegaso amarillo.

- ¡Por supuesto que lo es! Quedarán encantados, yo lo sé.

- Bueno, que no se diga más, ¡a comer!- Dijo el pegaso naranja mientras se sentaba a una mesa.

- Pinkie, comida para cuatro, lo mejor que tengas, yo invito.

- ¿Qué? No, no voy a dejar que tú pagues, Pinkie yo invito- Repuso Strong Spirit, algo molesto.

- No, yo invito.

- No te voy a dejar que pagues todo eso, insisto en pagar yo.

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Que sí!

- No.

- Sí.

- No.

- Sí.

- No.

- Sí.

- ¡Yaaaaa! La casa invita, pero dejen de pelear- Al parecer a Pinkie no le gustó lo que veía.

- Como sea pero no voy a dejar que ella pague.

- Uyy, ¿tanto cuidas a tu novia que no la dejas gastar ni un bit?- Interrumpió uno de los pegasos.

- ¡No es mi novia!

- ¡No soy su novia!

- ¿Y no quieres serlo?- Preguntó el pegaso.

- ¡Flash Sentry, ya es suficiente!

- Hermano, creo que estás yendo demasiado lejos- Dijo el otro pegaso, intentando callar a su compañero.

_Una comida incómoda después..._

- Gracias Pinkie, estuvo delicioso, bueno tengo que irme.

_Después de cruzar la calle porque vivo enfrente..._

- ¿Qué demonios les pasa a esos tipos? ¡Están locos, todos los ponies de aquí están locos! ... Ja, soné como Twilight diciendo eso- Tocan a la puerta-, ¡Ya voy!

- Sunset... yo... permíteme pasar antes de que lleguen esos dos.

- Claro.

- Mira... yo... quiero disculparme... por lo que dijeron ellos.

- No tienes nada por qué disculparte, en primer lugar fueron ellos los que hablaron, no tú, sé cómo suelen ser lo amigos... a veces son algo...

- No, es que, no entiendes... es que tú sí me gustas.

Silencio.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que oíste, y es por eso que ellos actúan de esa manera.

- Eh, sí... bueno te perdono... este... yo... tengo que salir, quédate aquí el tiempo que gustes y cuando salgas cierra la puerta.

Salí corriendo a donde Rarity, supuse que ella era la única que podía darme consejos de ese tipo, sólo tenía un poco de miedo sobre cuál sería su reacción, pero creo que era la más indicada para contarle algo como eso, entre las 6 portadoras ella es la única que parece entender o tener relación con ese tema.


	10. Los consejos de tía Rarity

_**CAPÍTULO DIEZ: LOS CONSEJOS DE TÍA RARITY**_.

_Tocando la puerta de Boutique Carrusel._

- ¡Rarity! Demonios, ¡Rarity abre la puerta!

Estaba demasiado cansada, fueron como 10 minutos de sólo trotar, apenas y podía respirar... al fin la portadora de la Generosidad abrió la puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa querida, por qué los gritos?

- Déjame entrar y hablamos.

- Claro querida, estás en tu casa.

_Una explicación después..._

- ... y luego le dije que tenía que salir y vine aquí, creo que tú eres la única que puede aconsejarme sobre esto.

Ella se mostraba tranquila mientras sostenía una taza de té con los cascos(¿Por qué no usar su magia? No lo sé, quizás sea por el estilo), no fue precisamente la reacción que esperaba de parte de ella. Se veía serena... pero demasiado seria, como si estuviera meditando algo.

- Antes de decir cualquier cosa, dime... ¿tú sientes algo por él?

Bajé la cabeza lo suficiente como para que la melena me cubriera todo el rostro, no quería tener que verla a los ojos al momento de responderle.

- Sí.

Después de meditar unos segundos, Rarity habló, de nuevo en tono serio: empezaba a asustarme, esa no era la Rarity que conocía.

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

- No sabría decirte... cada vez que lo veo mi corazón se acelera y se me dificulta respirar, mi mente se queda en blanco y ya no sé qué decir, me pongo nerviosa y me sonrojo, además que siempre estoy de torpe y me caigo a cada rato...

Ella sonrió un poco.

- No hay duda alguna: él te gusta.

- Eso supongo...

- ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

- En realidad no sé si haya un problema...

- ¿Quieres mi opinión?

- Por supuesto.

Una sonrisa empezó a aparecer en su rostro, mientras sus ojos brillaban.

- ¡Esto es lo mejor que te puede estar pasando!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Acabas de llegar y ya tienes a alguien rendido ante ti! Las chicas y la Princesa tenían razón: sí que eres especial.

- No sé si...

- ¿Qué?

- Creo que "especial" es una palabra un poco... no sé, me siento sobrevalorada con esa palabra.

_Mientras tanto en la mente de Sunset..._

_"Lol, que raro, siempre odié a las ponies sobrevaloradas y ahora yo soy la pony sobrevalorada, este mundo es cada vez más raro."_

- ¿Sobrevalorada? Para nada, todos sabemos bien lo que eres.

"En realidad no."

- Eh... bien, como quieras pensarlo. En fin, creo que nos estamos saliendo del tema...

- Ah, sí, es cierto. Bueno, simplemente la manera en que hablas te delata, definitivamente te gusta, y dudo mucho que él no se haya dado cuenta.

- ¡¿Qué?!- Desesperación en su máximo nivel posible.

- Tranquila, tranquila, sólo digo que tal vez ya se dio cuenta, ya sabes, parece ser un pony bastante inteligente...- Decía ella mientras retrocedía algunos centímetros.

- Pe-pero... ¿en serio se nota mucho? Digo... sé que soy indiscreta, pero no pensé que tanto...- Simplemente me dejé caer de un "sentón".

- No es eso... la verdad que hacen bonita pareja, a mí me gusta como se ven cuando están juntos, además, la forma en que él te mira...

- ¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

- Que tienes mucha suerte y que sería tonto desaprovechar una oportunidad como esta.

- ¿A qué te refieres con "oportunidad"?- No entendía bien lo que ella trataba de decir, además que esa respuesta tan directa me dejó paralizada.

- Oh... lo siento, creo que no dije la palabra correcta. Sólo digo que no deberías rechazarlo, ni mucho menos hacerte la difícil...

- ¡Pero si yo no me hago la difícil!

- Muchos pensarían que sí...

- Una cosa es hacerme la difícil y otra muy diferente es que el no sea el amor de mi vida y que no vaya a lanzarme hacia él pidiéndole que nos casemos.

- Querida, creo que ese ejemplo fue algo... extremo.

- Suponer que me hago la difícil también es algo extremo.

- Lo siento si te ofendí de algún modo al decir eso.

- No, no, no, para nada... sólo, estoy confundida...- Me dejé caer de espaldas mientras miraba el techo del lugar, en ese momento desearía haberme quedado dormida.

- Él te gusta y tú le gustas, es lo único que debes saber.

- Pero... pero... agg, voy a explotar- Decía mientras golpeaba el piso con los cascos.

Ella sonrió de manera casi maternal.

- No digas nada querida, ¿quieres más té?

- Me vendría bien, gracias.

- Cuando regrese te diré absolutamente todo lo que pienso acerca de esto.

_Una sesión de gritos de Rarity después..._

- ... aunque igual creo que es un poco pronto, además eres muy pequeña como para él.

- Lo sé, ya estuve pensando en eso, aunque... creo que sólo son uno o dos años de diferencia, para mí no es mucho.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

- No lo sé, estoy confundida. Precisamente vine para que tú me dijeras qué hacer.

- Bueno querida, yo puedo darte consejos, pero no decidir algo que obviamente está en tus cascos hacer. Aunque creo que deberías decirle que tú también sientes algo.

- No quiero sonar como desesperada.

- Pero si tú lo quieres...

- Tal vez, pero eso no significa que deba haber algo entre nosotros, ¿o sí?

- Yo pienso que sí.

- Es que no sé qué hacer... Rarity, se está haciendo un poco tarde, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Me acompañarías a mi casa? No quiero estar sola hoy.

- Pero claro que sí, es más, pasaré la noche contigo, ¿está bien? No tengo pendientes así que tengo la noche libre.

- Muchas gracias.

- Déjame tomar un par de cosas y salimos.

- Está bien.

Rarity subió hacia su habitación, regresó como 5 minutos después con un par de maletas.

- Todo listo, vámonos.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?

- Ay no querida, no podría pedirte algo así.

- Estás haciendo mucho por mi y aún más con acompañarme esta noche, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

- Está bien, ayúdame con las dos maletas de allá, yo llevaré la otra- Dijo con un ligero tono de resignación.

- Claro- Yo sólo sonreí.

_Una pequeña caminata después..._

- Bien, aquí vivo.

- Es una casa un poco grande como para que vivas sola.

- Lo sé, me cuesta acostumbrarme pero no hay opción.

_Después de entrar, acomodar todo y buscar algo de comer..._

- ¡Me parece completamente tierna la manera en que actúas!- Rarity estaba teniendo un pequeño ataque de, como decimos en la tierra, diabetes.

- Yo no veo nada fuera de lo normal.

- Tal vez tú no lo notas, pero yo sí. Tienes todos los síntomas de enamoramiento, es decir, ¡mírate! Ese brillo en tus ojos, la manera en que evitas decir su nombre y te sonrojas cada vez que tienes que hacerlo, la mirada perdida que pones cuando piensas...

- Wow, Rarity, creo que no me equivoqué en buscarte a ti.

- ¿De qué hablas, querida?

- Bueno, pensé que de las ponies del grupo tú eras la única que tenía conocimiento y/o experiencia en este tema, y veo que es cierto.

- No se necesita de mucha experiencia para darse cuenta de tus sentimientos, por otra parte, te agradezco la confianza.

- N-no es nada... al contrario, gracias a ti...

- Quiero hacerte una pregunta, pero esta vez va más enserio.

- Dime.

- ¿De verdad lo quieres?

Me quedé meditando unos segundos antes de responderle.

- Eso supongo, la verdad creo que es un poco pronto para sentir algo.

- Bueno, el tiempo no define al amor, querida.

- Por favor dime qué hacer.

- Creo que... deberías dejar que él diera el primer paso.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Que te pidiera ser su pony especial...

- ¿Y si lo hace acepto?

- Bueno querida, yo no voy a darte órdenes, haz lo que tu corazón te diga.

- Los corazones palpitan, no hablan.

- No me refería a eso...

- Yo voy a seguir los consejos de tía Rarity.

**Notas de autor: bueno, dejo esta nota al final para tratar algunos puntos importantes.**

**- Este capítulo fue editado, ya estaba escrito y contaba con menos detalles, pero quise probar esto y poner la conversación con el mayor lujo de detalle que me fue posible, por favor dejen su opinión acerca de esto, muchas gracias y saludos a todos.**

**- Lamento la demora con este y mi otro fic, en este no me tardo tanto porque ya hay bastantes capítulos previamente escritos. Sólo voy a decir que la demora se debe a problemas de salud, por lo tanto tengo pocas ideas, lo lamento en serio.**

**- Al fin llega el capítulo diez, por lo tanto es hora del "Ask to", la razón por la que lo hago es porque me gustaría interactuar un poco más con los lectores, así que... creo que ya saben en qué consiste, se harán preguntas a cualquier personaje que haya aparecido, si la respuesta implica spoilers simplemente pongo una advertencia para quien no quiera leerlo, aceptaré máximo tres preguntas por usuario, déjenlas aquí en los reviews, así que si quieren saber algo de la historia, es el momento de preguntar. :)**

**- Uh... ya olvidé qué más era. **


End file.
